Railcar yokes are generally manufactured through a casting process with steel or other alloy. Conventional methods of manufacturing railcar yokes have included producing yoke castings in cavities formed across cope and drag mold portions of a casting box. The perimeter boundaries of each of these cavities are split between the cope and drag mold portions. As such, a traditional casting box cannot produce a yoke casting entirely in the cope mold portion and another yoke casting entirely in the drag mold portion.